


extinguished.

by cherryade



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 16:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15198758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryade/pseuds/cherryade
Summary: Magnus is badly hurt. Alec is barely holding it together. (Post 3x10, Magnus-losing-magic angst)





	extinguished.

Alec bites his lip as he dabs gently at Magnus’ forehead with a wet towel. The fabric in his hands has turned lukewarm with the heat radiating off his boyfriend’s body and there is nothing he can do except to try his best to make him comfortable. Magnus twitches, a small sound of pain tumbling from between clenched teeth, as his eyes shift restlessly beneath their lids.

“Shh, I’m here. It’ll be okay,” Alec murmurs, cupping Magnus’ cheek. He has existed in this state of barely conscious for the past two days as the vicious infection burned through him, a product of a particularly violent battle with a group of demons. 

Alec sighs. 

He remembers the heated argument that took place before the fight, the way Magnus had drawn himself up to his full height and fought him down, impressive even without an ounce of the magic that used to infuse his very being. There was a deep-seated pain in his eyes, a furious need to prove his worth without the very thing that defined him and Alec hurt with him. 

_I need to do this._ Magnus had said and Alec regrets the moment he looked into his boyfriend’s eyes because his resolve had crumbled into dust. 

Catarina said that she wasn’t sure how he was still alive. The wound was deep, the demon’s claws were filthy. Many of the potions she could have given him wouldn’t work as well on a warlock without his magic. She said she’d try her best with mundane medicine and stepped out of the room to portal to the hospital. 

Alec thought he could hear a ghost of a sob as the door swung shut.

He feels tears well up in his eyes as he remembers the sound. He watches as Magnus shudders through another wave of pain and he runs a hand through his boyfriend’s sweat-damp hair in a futile attempt to soothe him.

Alec just wants his Magnus back. 

His bright, magnificent, and utterly incandescent Magnus. A Magnus who had slowly disappeared as the reality of his situation had set in. 

“Come back to me, Mags,” Alec whispers, voice thick with unshed tears. “I promised I’d do anything to help you get your magic back. I can’t do it if you don’t come back. I don’t want to live in a world without you. Please, Magnus. _Please._ ”

The silence is more than Alec can bear. 

For the first time since it all began, he buries his face in his hands and cries.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no claim over the characters or the world in which the events of this sadness occurs.


End file.
